


Shoulda Woulda Coulda

by AustenJane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenJane/pseuds/AustenJane
Summary: Drabbles and non-linear one shots for all of the missing domestic/pregnant Olicity moments from Season 7.





	Shoulda Woulda Coulda

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver Queen would have been the most attentive and loving husband to his pregnant wife and I intend to rectify the very lackluster situation we were actually shown on screen. Frustration has become my muse!
> 
> OH and one more thing... Donna and Thea would one HUNDRED percent have known about Mia! And so they WILL in my world.

She's showing and he can barely contain the smile on his face.

He leans against the doorframe and watches her do a slow, sleepy waltz around the kitchen. Reaching up into cabinets on her tip toes to grab the various accoutrements needed for her morning herbal tea she’d taken to drinking over the past few months to stave off those pesky coffee cravings.

Normally, he’d help her. Effortlessly grab whatever she needed. Even make the tea for her as she sat at the kitchen island, watching him through tired, grateful eyes. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it today. Every time her pajama shirt raised just a little bit while she was reaching for the honey or the sugar or the mug, he’d get a glimpse of her little tummy and his heart soared. There, plain as day, was the evidence that his gorgeous wife, the absolute love of his life, was carrying _his_ baby. He’d never be over this feeling.

The funny part was, he wasn’t even sure she noticed it. He thinks it may have literally happened over night, what Donna called “popping.” He’d be lying if he hadn’t been anxiously awaiting the day Felicity “popped” since she had asked him if she was showing when they had only just found out she was pregnant. He laughs to himself at the memory. This time has been so sacred to him. He can’t think of a moment whether it was hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time or celebrating the first day Felicity woke up without morning sickness with ice cream waffles that he hasn’t considered to be the best time of his whole life.

He loves being here with her, in this cabin, away from the noise and the danger and the sacrifice and the obligation to the city. He loves getting to focus on their family and their marriage and just… _living_. 

“Lost in your thoughts there, big guy?” He snaps out of his dreamy haze as his wife’s unoccupied arm wraps around his waist. He hums and leans down to press a kiss to her hot, tea-stained lips.

“Raspberry today?” He questions.

She shrugs and takes another sip, “We’re out of lavender and peppermint. Figured I’d give thisa go.”

He furrows his brow like she’s just told him the world’s worst news, “I can go pick some up. I’ll be back in ten minutes at most.”

She rolls her eyes and snuggles her face into his chest, “You are the best but most ridiculous husband ever. I am _fine_ with raspberry tea.”

“But its not what you’ve been craving,” he nearly pouts.

“I’ll live, I promise.” 

H relents and gives her another kiss for good measure

“How about I make you those strawberry shortcake pancakes we had on your birthday to make up for the tea?”

She wrinkles her nose.

“I think I’ll just have that left over pizza we have in the fridge if you don’t mind? I’ve been seriously thinking about it all night. I woke up to pee and just opened the fridge to stare at it for about five minutes before going back to bed.”

Oliver chuckles heartily at his pregnant wife’s antics.

“Raspberry tea and cold pizza. Sounds like basket ingredients on _Chopped_.”

She swats at him jokingly as she presses a gentle hand to her stomach, “Don’t make fun of us. We’re hungry and hormonal and slightly confused.”

He watches as she rubs her hand curiously and cautiously over the new swell of her stomach.

“_Oh_…” she gasps.

He can see the tears well up in her eyes and she runs her hand up and down the bump again, just to be sure.

“Oliver, I—“ she can’t even get the words out before she’s crying and grabbing at his hand. He eagerly feels for the bump, rubbing his thumb soothingly, in an effort to show their baby just how adored they are already.

“I know,” he grins happily as he moves his hand from her stomach to cup her face. He kisses kisses her tears away and then descends to his knees.

He grips her tiny waist as he leans forward to press his forehead to her belly.

“Hi baby,” he whispers, planting as many kisses he can.

“Mommy and I have been waiting for you.”


End file.
